LoD meets the future!!!
by Bri2
Summary: This is one dangerous, silly and blood-stained fic you have ever read (well you will :P) nah..anyways, it's one of my older..stories..and yes it says im 13 in the fic, but im 14 now..so meh, please R/R, believe me you will laugh your ass off, and i will u
1. Default Chapter

The Heroes meet the Millenium...  
  
this is where the characters of LoD come to my world where me and Raps are living  
  
Believe me this WILL be funny...oh and Hasch is an abbriviation for that old dude, can remember how to spell his name ^_^;;  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Here we are in Bale castle...where our heroes...are 'relaxing'...if you must...i call it 'listening to shana bitch and tell crappy stories...' ^_^ well anyways...*sweat drop*  
  
Shana: and then...oh...dear...i forgot...  
  
Rose: (thank god...) oh...too bad!...*rolls eyes*  
  
Meru: IM HYPER! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *runs around flailing her arms in the air*  
  
Dart: *smacks forhead* well...at least she isnt swinging her hamme..*falls to the ground as he gets smacked in the face with Meru's hammer* ...*grinds his teeth*  
  
Meru: OOPSIES!!! *sweat drop*  
  
Kongol: BOOM BOOM BAM BAM!!! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Rose: *walks out the throne room door sighing loudly*  
  
they all blink and see a little light from the ceiling...and with cheap computer graphics a boy appears  
  
Shana: i remember now!!!  
  
the boy growls and throws a gerbil at Shana  
  
Shana: *screams* GET IT OFFF!!!!  
  
the boy chuckles and snaps his fingers and with VERY cheap graphics (we are talking 8 bits here!) a Raptor appears  
  
Albert: *jaw drop*  
  
Dart: oh for the love of god...  
  
Hasch: well spank me and call me pappy i think Raps has a new boyfriend, a little young eh?  
  
The boy leers at Hasch and throws a rock at him knocking him unconcious  
  
Boy: SILENCE MONKEY! oh...*sweat drop* my name is Brian, but you lousy pieces of crap, except Meru can call me Bri!  
  
Meru: *giggles* nice to meet ya!  
  
Raps: ANGEL!!! *tackles Albert*  
  
Bri: *rolls his eyes* well...we are here to take you to my world, in the year 2001...  
  
Meru: WAY COOL!  
  
Doel and Emily walk in...  
  
Emily: oh god...a 13 year old schitzo-wannabe comedian is here...how lovely...  
  
Bri: *leer* your supposed to be nice! remember i decide the type of tourture ya get!  
  
Emily: whatever *eye roll*  
  
Doel: *chuckles* PANSY ASS HAS A NEW GIRLFRIEND, and what happened with that pink getup with the cat?  
  
All: *glare at Doel*  
  
Dart: dont remind me...  
  
Bri: enough bather time to go to the future!!! *snaps his fingers and they slowly start to disappear*  
  
Raps: damn mac! slow piece of shit! *kicks mac*  
  
Bri: i swear to god i had a windows...*glares at Raps*  
  
Raps: ok...i switched them out...  
  
finally they disappear and land in Brian's house  
  
Meru: *rubs her ass* that hurt....wanna do it again!?  
  
Rose: for the love of god no...  
  
Dart: wheres Emily?  
  
They spot Emily by a tree and she looks up at them with a bushy tail sticking out of her mouth....  
  
Doel: BAD GIRL! *smacks Emily upside the head*  
  
Emily coughs up the squirel which throws a nut at her, leaving her with a lump on her head  
  
Meru: *wanders off to the alleys*  
  
Meru spots a Drug dealer and runs up to him  
  
Meru: GOT ANY SUGAR!?  
  
Drug Dealer: no...i dont...wait....yes..i do got some 'sugar'  
  
The drug dealer pulls out a bag of crack  
  
Meru:is this sugar special?  
  
Drug Dealer: yeah...you snort it, or cook it and eat it with a spoon or you can smoke it...  
  
Meru: *looks confused* ok whatever!  
  
Drug Dealer: pay up...175$  
  
Meru: a little steep for sugar....but...ok!  
  
Meru pays up and skips along to the others, which are sitting around watching the cars go by...  
  
Meru: I GOT SOME SUGAR!!!  
  
Lloyd: DUDE! GIMME SOME!!!  
  
Meru: he said we have to snort it...  
  
Dart: whatever...  
  
Raps and Bri look at each other confused...  
  
Raps: me and Brian wont have any...we are not hungry...  
  
the poor LoD characters snort the crack and pass out...they wake up in a house...  
  
Shana: i dont feel so good...*pukes on Dart*  
  
Dart: BITCH! *smacks Shana*  
  
Shana: *cries*  
  
All: SHUT UPPP!!!  
  
Shana: *whimpers*  
  
Bri: ey! dont puke in my house! the bathroom is in the hall...  
  
Shana runs to the bathroom  
  
Bri: i swear to god im gonna kill her!!!  
  
Dart: hey dont do that!!!  
  
Bri: shut up Dart!  
  
Bri takes out his trusty dagger and stabs Dart in the head  
  
All:...  
  
Raps: i never liked him anyways..  
  
Shana walks in and gasps  
  
Bri: . i hate you too! *throws a chipmunk at her*  
  
The chipmunk claws shana to death.  
  
Hasch: KONGOL! STOP TOUCHING MY ASS!  
  
Kongol: KONGOL NO FEEL GOOD....*holds his mouth*  
  
Brian sighs and snaps his fingers sending him to the bathroom  
  
Bri: why is it so fast now!?  
  
Raps: i got the DSL to work!  
  
Bri: thank god...well, everyone we can relax, meru come with me!  
  
Mirranda walks in with an angry look on her face....  
  
Mirranda: i swear to ******* god! im so ******* pissed with you!!! Die BITCH!!!  
  
Bri: *yawns* whatever *grabs her hands and flings her onto his bed*  
  
Brian walks away with meru and raps, raps clings on the Albert, Kongol walks up to Brian  
  
Kongol: KONGOL STUFF UP TOILET  
  
Brian leers at Kongol and gives him the finger, Brian takes out a goofy looking sword and stabs Kongol  
  
Raps: your pissed today arent you? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *squeezes Albert*  
  
They enter the living room...Brian sits in front of his playstation and hands Meru a controler...  
  
Bri: believe me....i will beat your ass down!  
  
Meru: *looks in the corner* there....no...nononononno!!! *sees a christina aguliera monster* EEP!  
  
Bri: whats wrong?  
  
Meru: i saw christina aguliera!!!!  
  
Brian hugs Meru, who is in deep shock...Brian hears a scream from his room, when he looks in his room rose, mirranda, and lloyd are swaying back and forth saying "cant sleep, the 'bad ass chicks from the moulin rouge' will eat me!!!"  
  
Bri: snap outta it! *throws water on them*  
  
Meru: *wanders in* ACK! the...moulin rouge!!!  
  
Brian takes the crack and snorts it...he starts to see a blur on the wall...but when it appears....this sign saying the moulin rouge appears....  
  
Bri: ACK!!! MYA!!!!! *cries*  
  
Meru: Christina!!!! EEP!  
  
Rose: Lil' Kim!!!! ARGGGG!  
  
Lloyd + Mirranda: Pink too!!! EEEEEPP!!! AHHHHH!!  
  
Raps wanders in...  
  
Raps: is there something on the wall...?  
  
The posessed heroes start singing lady marmalade...  
  
Raps: *backs away* you got me singing it....ARGGGG!!! *plugs her ears, but the sound still remains...*  
  
Raps: for the love of god!!!!  
  
Raps starts crying in a corner bonking her head...  
  
Raps: make it go away...make it go away....make it go away... 


	2. Chapter 2 - the next day...

chap 2 : the next day...  
  
The morning after the moulin rouge insident...  
  
---------------------------  
  
Bri: *yawns and walks into living room* mornin peeps...*stretches*  
  
Raps: *is clinging to Albert* its 2 PM...  
  
Meru: *points and laughs at Kongol* too slow!  
  
Kongol: not fair! *runs off and cries*  
  
The group hears a bunch of cars crashing and as they look out in traffic Kogol lays dead on the road*  
  
Bri: didnt i stab him?  
  
Mirranda: well...you ARE on another chapter...and its 3:30 in the morning, so your ignorant enough to keep him alive...  
  
Meru: BAD GIRL! *smacks Emily upside the head* i thought we told you no eating little creatures!  
  
Emily: *coughs up the bird* but their tasty!  
  
Meru: NO excuses! *points to the bathroom*  
  
Emily: you make me wash my mouth out you slut!  
  
Meru: *gasp* im not a slut *slaps Emily*  
  
Meru and Emily get into a bitch slap fighty thing-a-ma-jigger and Brian gets pissed .  
  
Bri: DAMMIT!!! *boots Mirranda into traffic and shuts the door*  
  
everyone freezes...  
  
Shana: woo! that bitch deserved it!  
  
Bri: *glares at Shana*  
  
Shana: *whimpers and hides behind Dart*  
  
Bri: as i was saying...  
  
Albert jumps out of Rap's grasp and shivers in the corner  
  
Albert: MARRIED!? ARE YOU F***ING NUTS!?  
  
Doel: *chuckles* pansy ass! hahahaha!  
  
Albert: DIE!  
  
Albert throws a gerbil at Doel  
  
Raps: BOOGENHAGEN!!!  
  
All: *sweat drop*  
  
Raps: im sorry...im fixated on the word "BOOGENHAGEN"  
  
Rose: *eye roll* like we didnt know that  
  
Albert: *starts slamming his head on the wall*  
  
Bri: Good god! STOP THE MADNESS!!!  
  
Raps: madness is a good thing...remember?  
  
Bri: yeah...but....hes slamming his head on "MY" wall...because you drove him nuts...not cool..  
  
Raps: you got a point...  
  
Lloyd: DUDE!  
  
Lavitz: DUDE!  
  
All: *glare*  
  
Bri: i swear to god..if you say dude again in my fic i will kick you both into traffic!  
  
Lavitz:.......*whistles*........have you seen DUDE! Wheres my car?  
  
Bri gets pissed and drags Lavitz out the door and throws him into traffic, Albert closes the door  
  
Bri: *tries to open door* DAMMIT OPEN UP!  
  
Albert: its not locked...  
  
Bri: *jiggles handle* Anyone!?  
  
Raps walks to the door and jiggles the handle...  
  
Raps: BAH! BOOGENHAGEN!  
  
Bri: Good God Raps! open the damn door!  
  
Raps: *violent jiggle on the knob* BAAH i give up! *kicks door down hitting Brian*  
  
Bri: *starts to whimper* ...rApS? YoU HuRt Me!!!!!! *screams like a banshee and bashes Dart to the ground*  
  
Raps giggles as Brian tears out Dart's organs  
  
Shana: NOOO!!! DART!!!! *wails*  
  
Bri: *pulls out a dart and throws it at Shana, nailing her in the boob, an implant falls out* WTF!?  
  
Albert: HAHA! I KNEW THEY WERE FAKE! I KNEW IT! BWAHAHAHAHA! *puts on his pink dress*  
  
All: ....  
  
Albert: im prettier than you! *prances around and sprinkles 'fairy dust' or 'salt from MY kitchen*  
  
Doel: *rubs his eyes* GAHHHH! *backhands Albert making him pissed as hell*  
  
Albert: NO MORE MRS. NICE WOMAN-GIRL-CROSSDRESSER-THINGY!!! *puts the cat on his head and pulls out his lance pointing it at raps* YOU! *twitches and falls to the ground screaming like a little girl.*  
  
Bri: pansy... 


End file.
